


Chaleureusement Froid

by Seikaryuu



Series: Yuuri Week 2020 in French [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Day 1: Fire and/or Ice, Katsuki Yuuri in Russia, M/M, Post-Canon, Yuuri Week 2020
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seikaryuu/pseuds/Seikaryuu
Summary: Yuuri Week Day 1: Fire and/or Ice.En Russie, Yuuri a besoin de calme pour patiner.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Yuuri Week 2020 in French [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905385
Kudos: 5





	Chaleureusement Froid

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour! 
> 
> Je sais que vous attendez peut-être des updates dans mes autres histoires mais j'ai décidé de me lancer dans la Yuuri Week 2020 qui commence le 1er septembre et qui finit le 7 septembre! J'espère que vous allez apprécier toutes les histoires disponible toute cette semaine!
> 
> Si vous ne me connaissez pas, je suis Seika, présente sur Wattpad, Ao3 et Fanfiction.net et je n'écrit quasiment QUE du fluff! Ne vous attendez pas a de l'angst de fou avec moi ;)
> 
> Bref, bonne lecture et a demain !

* * *

Yuuri glissa doucement sur la glace. Il était venu à la patinoire pour se vider la tête. Le jeune homme avait été submergé par l'attention dès son arrivée en Russie. Il aimait ses nouveaux collègues, certes, mais il était habitué au silence, au seul son de ses patins, ou ceux de son fiancé sur sa glace. Les hurlements de Yakov et ceux de Yurio n'étaient pas bénéfiques pour son anxiété. Du coup, Viktor qui avait remarqué les épaules tendues de son fiancé avait demandé à son coach les clés de la patinoire pour une session privée, en silence.

Yuuri était reconnaissant. Il aimait être seul sur la glace, avec seulement son fiancé dans la pièce. Le froid de la glace clarifiait ses pensées et la présence de Viktor apportait un confort que personne sauf sa famille ne pouvait apporter. Le patineur Japonais se mit en position et commença à patiner Yuri on Ice, sans musique. Le son des lames sur la glace était si satisfaisant pour ses oreilles...

Yuuri réussit tout ses sauts, et tendit les bras vers Viktor qui lui sourit doucement. Le Russe retira ses protèges patins et rejoignit son fiancé sur la glace l'entrainant dans une douce dance pleine de promesses d'amour. Yuuri pouvait même ronronner en sentant le froid de la glace en combinaison avec le corps chaud de Viktor.

Le Japonais lâcha son fiancé pour se laisser tomber sur la glace dans un soupir. Paniqué, Viktor s'agenouilla près de Yuuri pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Le patineur Japonais sourit narquoisement et attira son amant contre lui. Viktor se trouva, tête contra la poitrine de Yuuri allongé à moitié sur la glace.

Yuuri rit légèrement et passa une main dans les cheveux de son fiancé, appréciant sa chaleur, tout en frissonnant à cause du froid de la glace contre son dos.

Vraiment, pour Yuuri, il n'y avait rien de meilleur que la combinaison de la glace et de son fiancé.

(La seule chose qui pourrait dépasser ça serait de faire l'amour sur la glace mais ce genre de fantasme, il le gardait pour lui.)


End file.
